wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiorjio von Vecker
Nasiasa, Darja, Efterland |Died = |Spouse = Elisa von Vecker (m. 2018) |Issue = |Name = Jiorjio Paulesamulo von Vecker |House = Käby (by marriage) |Father = Samulo Paulesamulo Blarna |Mother = Franzisa Paulimejiorjio Charmko |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Count Jiorjio Paulesamulo von Vecker (né Blarna; born 14 June 1988) is the husband of Elisa von Vecker and a Count of Vecker County. Born and raised in Efterland, von Vecker was a male model prior to joining the Lungarian nobility. Following his marriage, von Vecker was awarded Lungarian citizenship and the noble title His Highness Count of Vecker County. Credited during his modeling career as Jiorjio Blarna, he took his wife's surname following their marriage. Early life and education Von Vecker was born on 14 June 1988 in Nasiasa, Province of Darja, the Jargerian-speaking territory of Efterland, to parents Samulo Blarna (born 1970) and Franzisa Charmko (born 1971). At the time of his birth, his parents were unmarried teenagers. Samulo and Franzisa split up when von Vecker was six months old, and he was subsequently raised by his mother and maternal grandparents in their home in Nasiasa. Dropping out of school to raise him, Franzisa worked odd jobs such as a receptionist or salesgirl, while both of his maternal grandparents worked as social workers. When von Vecker was seven years old, his mother married medical student Olav Kumo and they later moved into a larger home in nearby Iresa. Von Vecker considers Kumo to be his true father, and has no relationship with his biological father; through his mother's relationship with Kumo, von Vecker has two maternal half-siblings: Maria (born 1999) and Drako (born 2002). Von Vecker began primary school in Nasiasa in 1994, later transferring to a primary school in Iresa in 1996. He finished primary school in 2000, and later graduated from secondary school in 2004. Von Vecker opted to not attend high school in order to further his modeling career. Modeling career Von Vecker began his modeling career as an infant; after being told by a relative that he was an attractive baby, von Vecker's mother took him to a child modeling agency and he soon began modeling for infant clothing and toys. He continued modeling throughout his entire youth, and signed to Rockslide Model Management after turning fifteen in 2003. With Rockslide, von Vecker began appearing in more fashion-focused print modeling campaigns, and additionally began his runway career. Von Vecker walked in his first fashion week in 2005, appearing in Palck Fashion Week. Von Vecker continued modeling for several years, and by 2012 was named one of the top 20 highest-paid male models in the world. He retired from his modeling career in 2018, following his marriage to Elisa von Vecker. Count of Vecker County Jiorjio began a relationship with Lungarian countess, model, fashion designer, and television personality Elisa von Vecker in 2013. They had previously met in 2010, while both were walking in shows at Munbach Fashion Week. Their contact with other drifted after that, and they became reintroduced to each other at the 2013 Muzicka X Awards, where Elisa was hosting the pre-show. The relationship was confirmed by the House of Käby in January 2016, and their engagement was later announced on 24 June 2017. They married on 16 June 2018 in the Lungarian Cathedral of Vecker. Following their marriage, Jiorjio was granted Lungarian citizenship and given the noble title Count of Vecker County. Titles *'16 June 2018 – present': His Highness Count Jiorjio of Vecker County Category:1988 births Category:Counts and countesses of Lungary Category:Efto-Jargerians Category:Efter emigrants to Lungary Category:Efter male models Category:House of Käby Category:Living people Category:Lungarian nobility Category:Lungarian people of Efto-Jargerian descent Category:Naturalized citizens of Lungary Category:Rockslide Model Management models Category:People from Iresa Category:People from Nasiasa